


He Still Remembers

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Kup and Minimus Ambus reunite and have a comforting moment.
Relationships: Kup/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 6





	He Still Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on December 26, 2013 as “Drabble #107 - Kup/Minimus Ambus.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 12, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“You sure there’s not a tinier one of you under that shell?” Kup laughed, leaning back on his couch. He poked his green and white friend sitting at his side in the chest, and rested his cheek in his palm. “Cause after you shed the first armor, and then stepped of the second, I’m a little curious as to how far down it goes.”

“Kup,” Minimus sighed, “You promised you wouldn’t do this.”

“I promise a lot of things,” the old mech replied. He shifted, his older joints creaking against the newly replaced ones. Kup chuckled, “Doesn’t mean I do ‘um.”

“On the contrary, you’ve always been a mech of your word,” Minimus said. He crossed his arms, and slumped in the seat, trying to ignore his chuckling companion. “So why break it now?”

“Well, your Captain certainly left you alone about it, and to the best of my knowledge no one else has teased you either. I think you were due, so I’m stepping up and filling the void.”

“Stepping up?” Minimus said. He smirked a bit at the older mech and put a hand on Kup’s thigh. “Don’t you mean stepping ‘down’?”

Kup laughed, and slapped the opposite thigh, so as not to damage the hand that felt so warm and good on his armor. He bit hard on his Cy-Gar, and flicked Minimus Ambus in the helm with his finger. “Oh, hoh. So the humor comes out when the suit comes off? I like that.”

“You’re horrible,” Minimus shook his head. “But, at least you’re in a good mood.”

“Nah, I’m in a pleasant mood,” Kup said. He reached over, and pulled Minimus into his lap. He held him by the waist and smiled. “Now, I could see myself getting into a good mood awfully quick with the right persuasion.”

“I just got back from the ship,” Minimus sighed. He leaned on Kup’s chest, and smiled. “We can’t talk a little first?”

“Nope,” Kup smiled. “You’ve been running off with that little punk Hot Rod, and a crew of crazies, including a few of my old Wreckers. Crazy stories can wait.”

“Rodimus,” Minimus corrected. “He changed his name, remember?”

“That kid is always going to be ‘Hot Rod’ to me.” Kup took his Cy-Gar out for a moment and kissed Minimus’ chest. He popped it back into his mouth and slapped Minimus on the thigh. “Just like you’re always going to be Minimus Ambus to me, even when I’m callin’ you ‘Magnus’ on the field.”

Minimus rolled his optics and pressed his helm against Kup’s. He kissed Kup’s mouth, careful not to jostle the oh-so-important medical instrument. “I suppose I should be happy you can still remember which name to use where.”

“Just ‘cause I’m old, doesn’t mean the mind went anywhere,” Kup said, taking the Cy-Gar out, and kissing the little mech harder. Kup shifted, and kissed again. Minumus’ arms wrapped around Kup’s head, and he bit Minimus’ bottom lip and sighed into it. “I’m still here.”

“Yes, you are,” Minimus said. He hugged Kup tighter, and reached down for the Cy-Gar. He put it back in Kup’s mouth and kissed the side of his lip again. “You’re still here.”

“I’m glad you’re home,” Kup said. “Missed you.”

“Same,” Minimus said. “Always the same.”


End file.
